Jasper Stone
Jasper Stone is a character on Plagued, created on Febuary 11, 2011 by Jasper. Jasper is technically a rogue however is a member of the Raiders, who is currently specializing in blade training. Personality Jasper is quiet and calm, and only talks when he has something to say. He is always thinking ten steps ahead, planning for possible contingencies. Some mistake Jasper for being slow because he doesnt talk much, but that would be a grave underestimation of his intelligence and cunning. He tries to detach himself from others; its much easier to leave them behind or kill them if infection strikes when he doesn't know them. Jasper has an outward appearance of being cold and calculating, but it's just a facade; he really does care, but does not want to show any weakness. Recently, Jasper has been having problems with a newly found humanity inside himself. He is risking his life to save others more often and is allowing some emotion to cloud his judgment. He is trying his best to ignore these new factors and continue on as he always has been, but it is becoming harder and harder with every new survivor he meets or saves. History Born and raised in the backwoods of Georgia, Jasper knew how to hotwire a car at the age of 4 and could shoot a gun with pinpoint accuracy by the time he was 6. His parents were fair people and taught him everything they knew about survival in the woods; little did they know that those skills would come in handy later in their son's life. Jasper was 16 and in Atlanta when the shit hit the fan; he managed to get out of the city and watched as the creatures of myth engulfed everything. He made it back to his hometown which had been safe thus far and retrieved the gear he would need; weapons, clothing, food, water, etc. Knowing that this little problem wouldn't be going away soon, Jasper went off on his own and helped those he could, and left those he couldn't. He is now 18 and has been thriving as a Rogue under these harsh conditions the world is under. Things are simpler, and he couldn't be happier. Jasper has joined the Raiders, and is their youngest member. He met them through Jon, whom he saved after finding him in the wreckage of a building. He helped get him back on his feet, and in return the old man had led him to their hideout; and that was that. He isn't exactly sure how he feels about the group; He respects Dallas and Jon, finds Dain to be of a similar mindset, and isn't sure what to make of either Nyx or Ash, as the two both seem to be crazy as hell, then again, who isn't these days? He is adjusting, and will eventually carve out his niche in their little ragtag group; in the meantime, he's still focused on eradicating the lighter side of his personality than anything else. He has embraced the darkness fully, and waits to see what comes of it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rogue